Your Dog Ate What?
by nicolypoly
Summary: Troy wants to propose to his Veterinarian girlfriend Gabreilla, but Troy's dog swallowed the engagement ring now it's up to Gabriella and her determination to claim her ring THE begining of story reveals how they meet which is out of the ordinary ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show "My Dog Ate what?" neither do I own any of the High School Musical people….**

It all began on a very windy day….

Troy was in his apartment cooking spaghetti when all of a sudden he heard a crash coming from the living room. Turning off the stove he raced towards the living room finding his dog Max an adult golden retriever munching away some object by the TV. What appears from the scene before him it seems that Max knocked over the little wooden table by the TV where he usually kept his keys….

"MY CAR KEYS!" exclaimed Troy as he quickly made his way towards Max

"MAX NO! DROP THE KEYS! MAX!" Shouted Troy while trying to grab the keys from Max's grasp, but to Max he thought he and his owner were playing tug-of-war! Finally with one more firm tug from Max Troy fell back on his butt while Max swallowed the keys in victory.

"Aw Max! Now I'm going to have to take you to the vet because digs or not allowed to eat car keys!" Troy looked over at Max and he was just as happy as if nothing went wrong, wagging his tail up in excitement.

"No Max no more games let's get into the car…oh right we can't go to the car because MY DOG ATE MY CAR KEYS!" Max just whimpered because his owner never shouted at him when scolding him. Seeing the look on his dog's face Troy began to soften up as always.

"Aw it's okay Max the local Vet is just a few blocks away come on I'll get your leash" Said Troy while rubbing Max's head which made Max wag his tail again, delighted that his owner forgave him.

Coming back with Max's blue leash Troy hooked it on Max's collar making Max very excited.

Making their way to the local vet Max so happily tugged on the leash leading Troy the way.

When Troy got to the local Vet which was a small one level building his eyes immediately locked with a pair of creamy brown eyes. The brown eyed girl smiled and made her way towards Troy.

"Troy Bolton is that you?"

"You remember me?"

"Who could ever not remember the star basketball captain from east high who won every single game bringing our school to victory?"

Troy chuckled "Well it's good to see you again Gabriella"

"Well I'm surprised you remembered a geek like me" giggle Gabriella which ringed like chi bells in Troy's ears.

"A geek? Well it seemed you got very successful seeing that you are a vet while I'm just a kindergartner teacher" said Troy

"You're a teacher? Wow Troy I always thought you would do something in basketball" said a shocked yet impressed Gabriella.

"Yeah well I always had a love of teaching deep down there and I also loved kids which made me want to do something different" explained Troy while Gabriella nodded her head understandingly.

"Anyways um my dog ate something he shouldn't of…"

"Oh my! Come on lets go to a room to discuss this matter" said Gabriella as she lead the way to a small room with a desk, a couple of stools, cabinets, and a rectangular table for the pet to sit on. Lifting Max on the table with the help of Troy Gabriella got her clip board and a bunch of papers' with Max's medical information on it and turn towards Troy.

"What exactly did Max eat?" asked Gabriella while getting ready to jot down a few notes.

"Um twenty minutes ago Max ate my car keys while I was cooking dinner" explained Troy.

"CAR KEYS?" Exclaimed Gabriella with wide eyes and jaw dropped. Never in her life had her patient swallow something so odd as car keys. Usually they come in with swallowed jewelry, rocks, and bones which were never a trouble of getting out.

"Um yeah is that going to be a huge problem of getting them out?" asked Troy with concern.

"Well it is a very odd case which he most defiantly needs surgery right away because since keys have very sharp edges it could puncture Max's stomach organs so first we'll need an x-ray of max to see where exactly are the keys." Explained Gabriella

"Oh my gosh!" Troy could not believe what was going on, he just hoped that Max would be taken in good hands.

"Right, now let's quickly go to the x-ray room" said Gabriella leading the way.

In the X-ray room Max was placed on another silver table with this time a scanner was above the table, Gabriella the placed a mat on Max's head to cover his eyes, Troy stood beside Max to calm him down and also wearing a mat around his body. Gabriella turned the scanner on and a flash was let out having Troy to look away and Max whimpering in fright.

"Shhh Max it's okay everything is going to be okay boy" Troy's soothing words helped Max relax and melted the heart of Gabriella thinking how kind, sweet, and gentle he is with animals which brought a gentle smile upon her lips.

"Okay now it's going to take awhile for the X-ray to come out so you boys may return to the other room we were just in and I'll bring the X-ray to you" said Gabriella while typing and clicking some things on the monitor.

"Sounds good, see yeah there" said Troy as he exited the room with Max with his famous wink towards Gabriella which mad Gabriella's stomach flutter with giddiness. When they left Gabriella took a deep breath then sighed thinking how could Troy Bolton be attracted to her still even though they aren't in high school…..

Few moments later from waiting Gabriella entered the room with a giant folder in her hands. She took out one of the X-rays and placed it in the X-ray holder then turned on the holder's light then turning off the room's light to get a better view.

"So as you can see right here are the keys which you can tell from making out the shape, right now it seems the key is inside is stomach which we're going to have to cut open during surgery" explained Gabriella while using her finger to point out the key and the location and to surprise Troy he notice there was no diamond ring on her left hand.

"So you're going to be leading the surgery team right?" asked Troy

"Um yes" Replied Gabriella

"Good I wouldn't trust anyone else, but you Montez" said Troy

"Um thanks" said Gabriella blushing a scarlet red on her cheeks making Troy wanting to kiss her so bad.

"So I guess we should get started now and if you can be so kind and wait in the waiting room" said Gabriella while guiding Max to the surgery room.

"Sure thing" said Troy as he made his way towards the waiting room…..

Hours later after reading the 6th magazine in the waiting Gabriella appeared with a very tired looking Max, but once he saw Troy max barked with joy a ran towards Troy to engulf him in a big dog hug also Max licking Troy's face with happiness making Troy laugh. The sight made Gabriella in aw, but then Troy finally made eye contact with her making her forget what she was about to say.

"Thank you so much for getting the keys out of Max it means a lot to see him healthy" said Troy sincerely

"Oh right the keys! Um here are your keys and don't worry I cleaned them up" said Gabriella while holding out the key's to his Audi.

"Thanks" said Troy as he took his keys from her hands, but when his hand made contact with his hand he heart started to flutter from the spark at the connection noticing how soft and delicate her hands are.

When Troy looked up meeting Gabriella's warm brown eyes then looking at her rosy lips is what made him drawn to her as with one hand he cupped her cheek at that action made Gabriella's heart leap out of her chest. Then slowly Troy started to lean in meeting her soft lips half way as both lips came crashing down together in a soft kiss. Pulling back Gabriella's eye's start to flutter not believing what just happened.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that" Whispered Troy in her ear

Hearing that Gabriella smiled stretched across her face and took Troy's face in her's and kissed him softly one more time as Max barked with joy because finally his owner has someone in his life again to make him happy everyday….

_**2 years later:**_

In two years Troy asked out Gabriella and she willingly said yes, Gabriella also moved into Troy and Max's apartment, and Troy and Gabriella introduced each other to their families who grew quite found of. Now 26 years old Troy wants to propose to Gabriella, but doesn't know when, where, and how!

Sitting in the kitchen playing with the ring in his hand while Gabriella was at work Max walked in happy as ever to drink some his water, then all of a sudden an idea popped into his head!

"Max come here boy!" chanted Troy with excitement, Max obeyed and walk towards Troy wagging his Tail.

"Okay boy you have a very important job to do! First I need you to swallow this ring I'm going to use to propose to Gabriella so when I take you there to get an X-ray she'll see the figure of the ring and don't worry the ring is very small and I read that all you have to do is poop the ring out! So there would be no surgery involved and it would be a _fun _treasure hunt for her!" explained Troy

Max just looked at Troy as if he understood everything, he then barked as if agreeing to the plan then swallowed the ring from Troy hand wagging his tail in the process.

"Good boy now let's go give Gabriella a visit" said Troy as he got Max's leash and led him out the door…

Arriving at the vet Troy lead Max to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss. But is Ms. Montez available?" asked Troy

"Um yes she just can back from her lunch break, I'll call her in" said the blonde with brown eyes. The blonde then reached for the phone beside her and dialed a bunch of numbers, then mumuring a bunch of things in the phone she turned to Troy and asked, "Who are you again?"

"Um Troy Bolton?" said Troy again

The blonde nodded and continued mummuring to the phone then she finally put the phone down.

"Ms. Montez will be here in a moment" replied the blonde.

More like a second Gabriella came out racing into Troy's arms with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gabriella with excitement

Troy chuckled and said, "Well as you can see Max swallowed something really tiny, but I forgot what exactly it was"

"Oh Troy not again it might be a screw! But then again it'll be simple to take out" said Gabriella as she just shook her head.

"Ok so let's quickly do the X-ray come on!" said Troy with a little too much excitement because Gabriella grew curios.

"Troy what's the rush?" questioned Gabriella as Troy started to drag Gabriella to the X-ray room.

"Nothing…oh and you'll have to promise me that's we'll look at the X–ray for the first time together" said Troy

"Why?" Gabriella asked clearly confused

"You'll see…" said Troy with a smirk

Gabriella got very suspicious that Max was in whatever it was in it too because without any assistant or command Max jumped on the silver table all by himself, as if he was trained to do so…

Gabriella got the X-rays taken out and had to resist the urge to take a peek at whatever Max has swallowed, but she made the promise to Troy they'll look at it together for each other's first time and Gabriella always keeps her promises. Entering the room she see's Max on the silver table and Troy standing up next to Max with a huge smile.

"Okay well I got the X-ray and like I promised I didn't look at them yet" said Gabriella as she walked over to the X-ray holder and eagerly, quickly turned the X-ray holder lamp on and almost ran to turn off the rooms switch. Turning around she quickly rushed back to get a closer look at the X-ray. Right there in Max's bladder organ seems to be a ring! Placing her finger right where the ring appeared on the screen as if it would pop out she turned around seeing Troy on one knee.

"Gabriella Montez I love you with all my heart even in high school I had a crush on you…geeky Gabi or not I loved you the way you are so will you please accept and get this ring out of Max's….you know what and be my wife for the rest of our lives together!" asked Troy with pleading yet amused eyes.

Tears were appearing in Gabriella's eyes so she quickly wiped them away and the jumped really high up in the air scream, "YES! YES I WILL!"

And with that answer Troy leaped up grabbed Gabriella around the waist spinning her around the quickly gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well I believe you have a ring to claim" Whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear which made her laugh

"Why of course!" Giggled Gabriella

"Okay first I need Max to eat a lot of food so he can poop out my beautiful ring! Which from the X-ray should be soon" said Gabriella with determination while she went to the cabinets to bring out lots of dog food.

Max ate happily and when he finished Gabriella and Troy took him out in to the park so he can do his business….

Walking around for about 20-30 minutes Max went to a tree and started to squat.

"Oh my gosh I've never been so much excited to see Max do his business till now!" Squealed Gabriella in excitement which Troy could help but laugh at her cuteness.

After Max was done…Max barked to claim the he has finished and stepped back a little for Gabriella to look. Gabriella quickly ran to Max's business and without using gloves Gabriella started her search.

"EW Gabi! Aren't you going to use any gloves?" asked Troy with an appalled yet impressed look.

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Gabriella. Digging around a little more Gabriella caught sight of gem glittering around from the sun.

"The Ring!" Squealed Gabriella as she snatched the 14K White Gold 1/2 Carat t.w. Three-Stone Diamond Ring (**Picture in my profile!)**

"It's beautiful Troy! Well once I get it cleaned up" said Gabriella but then Troy handed her a Lysol disinfect to protect cleaning wipe!

She used the wipe and cleaned the ring then Troy took the ring from her then quickly placed it on her ring finger on her left hand. And a smile grew in both of their faces while Max barked with excitement for the newly engaged couple…

**And there you go my first one-shot story! Hoped you enjoyed reading! I had loads of fun writing! So I was kind of thinking about writing about their fairy tale wedding but we'll see…well it's actually up to you guys! In the review tell me what you thought and if I should write one more chapter about the wedding….**


End file.
